vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mendel Craven
|-|Movie= |-|Animated Series= |-|Alternate Future= Summary Dr. Mendel Craven is a supporting character in the 1998 film GODZILLA, and a protagonist Godzilla: The Series. Dr. Craven was part of the scientific team sent to Panama to investigate reports of a giant creature coming ashore there. While there, Mendel delivered a video tape containing information on the creature to Elsie Chapman and met Niko Tatopoulos. Craven played a very minor if nonexistent role in the subsequent efforts to destroy the creature, later dubbed Godzilla by the media. Following Godzilla's defeat at the hands of the military, Craven was working alongside Elsie Chapman, only for the military to seize their equipment. Mendel and Elsie decided to join Niko Tatopoulos' scientific team, H.E.A.T., to study the various gigantic mutations appearing around the world. Mendel also brought along his invention, N.I.G.E.L., to assist with H.E.A.T.'s efforts. From then on, Mendel traveled with H.E.A.T. and the new Godzilla around the globe, discovering new mutations and alien threats. Mendel affirmed his position as a coward with a sense of duty, and was cemented as the leader of H.E.A.T. whenever Nick wasn't present. In an alternate future where the world was overrun with creatures called D.R.A.G.M.A.s that wiped out all of Earth's mutations and most of humanity, Mendel was one of the leaders of mankind's last resistance against the creatures, along with Anthony Hicks. The rest of H.E.A.T. was pulled into this future and met the future Mendel, who told them about how they all disappeared one day only to resurface now. H.E.A.T. managed to return to the past and with Godzilla's help destroyed all of the immature D.R.A.G.M.A.s, preventing the hellish future from ever coming to be. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B physically. 9-A with eqipment | 10-A physically. 7-B with equipment Name: Mendel Craven Origin: Godzilla Gender: Male Age: 30+ Classification: Human, scientist Powers and Abilities: Athletic Physical Characteristics, Expert pilot, Genius Intelligence, Fire weapons mastery, Laser Weapons, Superhuman Attack speed, Skilled in stealth, Electro-Magnetism (Capable of creating an EMP) Attack Potency: Human level physically (Mendel is an average grown man). Small Building level with laser guns (Killed the Mutant Termite Queen with his laser weapon) | Athlete level physically (In the alternate Future Mendel is the human resistance leader, is very capable of melee combat). City level with Alternate Future Weapons (Mendel can killed a full grown DRAGMA with a futuristic weapons) Speed: Athletic Human travel speed and reactions, Supersonic attack speed with laser beams Lifting Strength: Regular Human | At least Regular Human Striking Strength: Human Class | Athlete Class Durability: Human level | Athlete level Stamina: High Range: Standard Melee Range, Tens of meters with guns Standard Equipment: LaserGuns Intelligence: Genius, Mnedel knows a lot about sciences, combat strategy and planning. Dr. Craven is the creator of H.E.A.T.'s research robot N.I.G.E.L. Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses Key: Present | Alternate Future Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Scientists Category:Geniuses Category:Humans Category:Godzilla Category:Movie Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Energy Users Category:Electricity Users